Shi
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: 31 de outubro, o dia em que os mortos, ainda em penitência, descansam. Não cometam o mesmo erro que Uchiha Sasuke, jamais comemore um casamento nessa data. O aviso foi dado.


**-**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é autoria de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Observação:** Fic participante do amigo oculto da comunidade FNJ.

**-**

* * *

****Shi **_**(Quatro) ¹****_

No dia 31 de outubro de 2008, Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata completariam quatro anos de casados. Celebrar casamentos nessa data, certamente, não é uma preferência entre os japoneses. Contudo, Sasuke e Hinata preferiam manter a data a fim de não mais se esquecerem da maneira como se conheceram: em um baile de Halloween.

A princípio, nem um nem outro – segundo relato de amigos – pretendiam ir a festa. O rapaz por não gostar de aglomerações, conversa fiada e mulheres que o abordavam insistentemente e a jovem, embora a entrada na festa fosse permitida apenas àqueles que usassem máscara, por ser tímida demais. No entanto, graças a insistência do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi, e da irmã mais nova de Hinata, Hanabi, foram a muito contagosto.

Quando o relógio mal havia marcado dez horas da noite, as pessoas já começavam a refletir o efeito da bebida. Homens e mulheres brindavam por feitos refutáveis, dançavam de maneira leviana e namoravam ao som agitado da banda contratada.

Assim como num deja vu cinematográfico, nada melhor do que iniciar uma conversa com a donzela solitária na varanda.

- Não sou a pessoa mais compreensível do mundo, mas devo presumir que não é muito fã de festas. – Começou um Sasuke mascarado que não largava seu copo de whisky.

- Co...Como? – a jovem de longas melenas assustou-se com a voz grave e séria que aparecera de repente.

- Me desculpe se a assustei. – e lhe estendeu a mão – Uchiha Sasuke, muito prazer.

Nesse primeiro contato, não chegaram a trocar telefones e nem nada; apenas conversaram durante a noite e a única informação que tinham um do outro era o nome. Com o decorrer do tempo, se esbarravam pelas ruas do bairro de _Misasagi²_, acenavam de longe e, finalmente, num desses esbarrões acidentais, o Uchiha a convidou para um café. Não demorou muito para que a atração que um sentia pelo outro fosse mantida em segredo. Namoraram por um ano e ele sendo um renomado engenheiro e ela uma notável design, tinham condições para montar um apartamento e se casarem.

Logo, em 31 de outubro de 2004, Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata se casaram - ao lado de amigos e familiares - no parque central de _Misasagi _.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misasagi –31 de outubro de 2008 – Meia Noite.**

_- Sr. Uchiha? _– a voz do outro lado da linha parecia preocupada.

_- Pois não._

_- Estamos telefonando do Hospital Estadual de Kyoto para informar que...-_ fez-se uma pausa suspirada_ -...Sua esposa, Hyuuga Hinata, acabara de sofrer um acidente._

_- Como é? – _Ohomem não conseguia acreditar nas palavras que ouvia_. – Que tipo de acidente? Ela precisa ser operada? _

_- Por favor, senhor, venha até o hospital. A senhorita está sendo encaminhada para a sala de cirurgia nesse exato momento._

_- Mas o hospital de Kyoto não havia sido desativado?- foi a última coisa que dissera até notar já haviam desligado o telefone._

Sasuke, ainda de terno, correu para pegar a chave do seu MX-5 Miata preto e descer os infindáveis degraus do prédio. Nem no celular pensou em pegar.

Enquanto dirigia observou o quanto as ruas de Kyoto estavam vazias. O que circulava era um ou outro carro da polícia, mendigos e jovens festeiros. Contudo, sua mente estava presa no que havia acabado de acontecer com Hinata. Como aquilo seria possível? Praticamente no dia em que estariam prestes a completar quatro anos de casados? Bom, acidentes são acidentes e, por mais que adiassem uma comemoração, a saúde de sua esposa era mais importante.

Ao estacionar na rua ao lado do hospital, não pôde deixar de notar como a entrada estava praticamente inóspita para um local como aquele.

A todo custo tentava entender o porquê de terem enviado Hinata para lá, mas nada lhe parecia plausível.

Quando entrou no hospital, de nada parecia com o que vira lá fora. O local era extremamente iluminado, médicos e enfermeiras não paravam de andar pra cima e pra baixo. Era como um hospital qualquer. Talvez, os rumores fossem apenas rumores. Toda a arrumação e a vivacidade dos profissionais superavam os de um hospital particular.

- Com licença, - falou a uma das recepcionistas – como posso encontrar a senhorita Hyuuga Hinata?

- Oh! O senhor é o esposo dela? – Uma recepcionista loura e atraente estava por trás do balcão.

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe, senhor! – e lhe ofereceu um sorriso deveras sedutor – ela está em boas mãos. Vá ao quarto andar.

- Obrigado.

A ascensorista era uma senhora de rosto cansado que, ao notar a presença de um rosto tão belo em seu elevador, não disfarçou o arregalar dos olhos fundos com tamanho espanto.

- Ah...Que rosto bonito, meu jovem! – fez um gracejo a Sasuke.

- Obrigado. Quarto andar, por favor.

- O que disse?

- Quarto andar, por favor.

- Meu jovem, não temos quarto andar! Do terceiro a contagem pula para o quinto.

- Deixe, minha senhora. Vou de escada, obrigado.

Ao dar o primeiro passo para sair daquele cubículo, teve a impressão de que aquela talvez não fosse a melhor coisa a ser feita, mas logo o pensamento se calou. Enquanto procurava pela porta que levava as escadarias, notou que o movimento no hospital ficava mais e mais agitado. Crianças choravam de dor, toda hora passava uma maca pela entrada principal e assim por diante.

Por fim descobriu uma placa que indicava a direção das escadas de incêndio. Abriu o pesado portão vermelho e o sensor de luz foi ativado. Quando começou a subir os primeiros degraus, teve a impressão de ter escutado a porta ser trancada. Retornou e verificou. Sim, estava mesmo trancada.

- Droga! – esbravejou ao forçar a porta mais uma vez. Sabia que teria de subir os seguintes degraus até alcançar o quarto andar, mas também não queria admitir a si mesmo que o medo já começava a se apossar de seu corpo.

À medida que subia temeroso, afrouxava a gravata e abria os botões do paletó. Já havia passado do segundo andar quando a iluminação começava a perder força. De repente, com um único estampido, a última lâmpada acesa estourou e o ar ficou mais frio. Cientificamente improvável, sim, afinal como um local tão apertado e abafado poderia esfriar-se.

Não mais conseguindo controlar as descargas musculares de seu corpo, pôs-se a correr desesperadamente. Não acreditava em almas penadas e nem nada do tipo, mas aquilo já era demais. Quando se encostou a um portão mais gelado, presumiu que fosse o do terceiro andar. Por mais que esse não fosse seu destino, não queria mais saber, abriria aquela porta e procuraria a administração do hospital.

Forçou uma, duas e três vezes, mas o portão não abria. Em seguida, parou, apoiou uma das mãos na testa e respirou fundo.

Má hora.

Pôde jurar que escutava passos de alguém subir a escada.

Prendeu a respiração. Tentaria escutar melhor e...Escutou. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, o ambiente ganhava ainda mais aquela sensação gélida, mas, dessa vez, somada a algo novo: o cheiro de putrefação.

Logicamente, nem cogitou a possibilidade de esperar pra ver quem era a tal pessoa. Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu cego e loucamente os degraus acima. Quando notou os dois últimos degraus mais destacados que marcavam a chegada a um novo, pisou em algo viscoso; algo que o fez dar uma cabeçada no maldito portão.

As pisadas ficavam cada vez mais freqüentes e pesadas, assim como o ar rarefeito. Sasuke sentia que a qualquer momento o coração saltaria pela boca.

De repente, os passos cessaram. Logo, foi um alívio poder dar uma inspirada mais profunda de alívio. Aos poucos, à medida que se xingava mentalmente por ter alimentado coisas tão sobrenaturais na mente, levantava devagar.

Assim que se pôs devidamente de pé, apenas sentiu que algo escorreu por seu ombro. Olhou em volta, mas nada viu. Curioso, levou a mão àquilo o que escorrera. Era viscoso, assim como aquilo o que o fez cair, mas mesmo assim não conseguia reconhecer.

- _U-chi- ha...._

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado de maneira macabra e sentir algo pesado em seu ombro, virou-se assustado_. _Mais uma vez, má ideia.

Sasuke tremeu da cabeça aos pés ao se deparar com uma criatura horrenda que engatinhava asquerosamente pela parede. A criatura era surreal. O corpo era azulado, com poucos mechas de cabelo branco umedecidos pela coisa viscosa, com dentes que não eram possíveis de se comportar dentro da boca deformada e os olhos totalmente negros e vazios.

Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou pela porta escancarada.

O ambiente do andar, agora, de nada parecia com o hospital que antes estava. Era tudo escuro, sombrio e nada havia além de macas velhas nas quais esbarrava enquanto corria. No fim, não havia mais pra onde correr, pois pra onde olhasse a criatura aparecia a gargalhar de seu desespero.

- Quem é você? – Sasuke gritou assustado – O que quer comigo e sua esposa?

- Meu belo rapaz, você e sua linda esposa deveriam ter pensado duas vezes antes de se casarem no parque central...- ganiu. – Sabia que embaixo daquele jardim reside meu _Tsuki no wa no misasagi³_? Dia 31 de outubro, o único dia em que os mortos em penitência eterna conseguem ter um dia de descanso, vocês resolveram celebrar um casamento???

- Mas...Por quê? – Sasuke não acreditava que estava a viver aquilo – Por que quatro anos depois?

- Criança tola... – cantarolou - Não sabes que quatro é o número da morte?

- Minha esposa! Cadê ela? – Sasuke tornava-se agressivo.

- Não se preocupe com ela. A jovem senhora ainda está voltando de viagem; ela está muito bem...Mas...De duas uma.

- O...O que quer dizer com isso?

- Meus mortos queriam vingança. Em suma, ou era ela ou você. – pouco a pouco engatinhava até o moreno que, em uma tentativa frustrada, ainda tentou correr. – Não corra, criança! Minhas sombras já o alcançaram.

- Não! Pare! Ordeno que pare! – e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Criança tola...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misasagi –31 de outubro de 2008 – Duas horas da madrugada.**

- Nossa...Que viagem cansativa – a bela jovem, Hyuuga Hinata, havia chegado de uma viagem de trabalho. – Onde será que está Sasuke? – perguntou a si mesma.

Mal entrara em casa e o telefone começou a tocar.

_- Senhorita Hyuuga? _– a voz do outro lado da linha parecia preocupada.

_- Sou eu._

_- Estamos telefonando do Hospital Estadual de Kyoto para informar que...-_ fez-se uma pausa suspirada_ -...Seu marido, Uchiha Sasuke, acabara de sofrer um acidente._

_*_

_*_

_*_

* * *

_**Curiosidades:**_

_1 - O quatro se pronuncia "shi" em japonês e é associado ao ideograma com o mesmo nome, que significa morte._

_2- Há vários lugares no Japão reconhecidamente assombrados. Um deles é o bairro de Misasagi, que quer dizer mausoléu._

_3 - É o nome de um mausoléu, na cidade de Kyoto, que é usado por sucessivas gerações de membros da Família Imperial japonesa._

_**-**_

_**N/a.:** Bom, acho que essa fic será uma surpresa pra minha amiga oculta. Agora...Vamos as características!_

_Ela é muito fofa, meiga, desenha como ninguém e ...Tem uma fábrica de Beelzenefs!!!_

_A fic é pra você, **Mari/nipodeusa**! Além de ter sido minha primeira fanfic SasukeHinata, é minha primeira fic de terror. Espero, de coração, que goste!_

_Uma boa leitura pra todos!_


End file.
